


The Logistics of 100

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: No Rubber No Life: Yamada Stories [1]
Category: B Gata H Kei
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Yamada ponders exactly what it means to get 100 sex friends, if it's even possible, and how she might go about it.





	

If there’s 30 students per class, not counting me, and about half of them are boys, then I’ll need to become fuck buddies with two classes. Do I go for everyone in my grade level, or do I challenge the second and third years, too? Getting to taste a dick a year or two older than mine would add some spice to things. That would leave a few spots open, so maybe if I joined a club, assuming there’s not too much overlap with one of my classes, I should be able to fill out the number necessary to get to 100. Do I go for one of the teachers? No, that would be scandalous.

Once I become a second year, I could grab some from the incoming first years. It’s not like I need to handle this all in one semester, that would be crazy. But that’s still a lot of classes I’d need to make friends with! The opening ceremonies and festivals might be a good chance to scout them out, but I’d be so busy with going around to the classes that I’d barely have time for school things.

Unless. That’s it. I just have to widen my scope of who a “fuck buddy” is. I don’t have to let everyone I seduce get a taste of my pussy. Some of them might be good enough for just a beej. Though I’d need to work on my blowjob technique. What if I thought about going for the girls? I never saw myself as “Yamada, lesbian,” but the prospect sounds tempting. It’s much easier to see the girls naked too. We’re always together when we’re changing for PE. I’m sure a few of them would be interested in having a B-cup lover like me slurping their nipples and fingering their pussies. I’d be an expert at it. Nobody knows what makes a girl feel good more than other girls! I could even try that scissoring thing I’d heard so much about.

Hopefully. The last time I looked at my pussy in a mirror, I can’t say I felt very comfortable with it. The color and the shape, I’m not sure if they’re normal. I don’t even have that much hair growing in yet. I can’t remember, but the last time I was in the bath with Chika, I swear even she had more hair down there than I do. That girl is weird. The only way to confirm if I’m normal is to see and ask other girls, but I fear I may be pushing them away.

What if a boy sees me down there? What if I see him down there? I’ve only seen a penis in a biology textbook, and a cross-section doesn’t look all that sexy. I know what sex is, but they never taught us how it’s supposed to actually work. So, like, I’m just supposed to figure out how to make boys feel good on my own? I can’t be known as Yamada of 100 Fuck Buddies if I’m not good at sex!

Are boys even looking for good at sex? I’m sure some of them are awkward virgins like me. If none of us knows what ‘good’ is supposed to be, then we both win. Or we both lose. I think I heard something about the clitoris. I need to get my mirror and figure out where my clit is again.

Even then, how do I get to 100 so quickly? What counts as sex for this? The obvious answer is taking a dick in my pussy, but I don’t want to get pregnant. Certainly not in my first year. That would put a real damper on my plan. Except for the guys who are into pregnant chicks, and I don’t know how many of those there are at school. That’d be as much of a hassle for me as it is for them. If I want to get pounded that much, I’m going to need a lot of condoms. At least 100. Maybe 200 to be safe.

How am I going to do that? If I order offline, that’s going to look suspicious. I can’t just walk up to the counter and have them announce, ‘Oh, Yamada’s here to buy 300 condoms’ to everyone. That’d look super weird. There has to be other things that count as sex. Is it more important that he cums, that I cum, or that we both cum? I want to taste semen at some point, but I don’t need to gulp it down like a milkshake.

I can’t give a titfuck because I’m not like F-shita. I could use just my nipples, but that’s a rather small area of attack to use on a dick. Intercrural sex sounds fun, but what if I forgot to put on a condom and it accidentally slips in? I could always try taking it up the butt. I’d need a lot of lube, and my butt’s always been rather sensitive. I can’t even use the toilet normally without feeling a weird rush of pleasure. The thought of something going up there, and then sliding back out, and it’s a dick. All full and warm. Maybe anal sex isn’t for me.

Blowjobs have to count as sex. It’s something I can give to multiple people at once, making it easy to boost my count. But I don’t know, putting something like that in my mouth still seems uneasy. Every dick is different, and my mouth would get tired, like those girls in concert band, if I kept having to play the bamboo flute between classes every day for three months.

There has to be some way I can go at my own pace but still gain experience with sex. I’ve heard Ms. Akai talking about that. Sex toys! I’m sure Chika has a few I can borrow. They look like dicks, and I can thrust them into me and lose my virginity with no risk of getting pregnant! If I can buy 100 of them, I can technically say I’ve fucked 100 people...’s things. It’s not quite the same. The costs are pretty high. Where am I going to get that kind of money to become Yamada, the Sex Toy Queen? Would I have to use them in public, or is my room good enough? A record doesn’t count if you can’t show it to anyone else.

Show it. To anyone else. I can make this happen, I just need to wait until my third year. There’s an easy way to do this, I can’t believe I never thought of it before. I need to break into adult videos. I can have sex with 100 guys in one year easily. I can start off with webcams doing saucy stuff with one of those dildos, and then break into AV and become a star. Not sure what nickname I’d go with. Yamada already sounds like an alias. Maybe something cool like Momoka Manpuku.

I won’t have enough clout to decide what kind of videos I want to do. What if I have to do it with a creepy old man? Or for some sort of fetish I’m not really into? I’m not even sure what fetish I am into. I’ve barely experimented with masturbating, and that’s like level one of sex stuff. If I try to go into the paid dating business, it’s the same problem. The kinds of people who have money for that stuff aren’t the kinds of people I want to have sex with. I’m Yamada, I’ll decide who I have sex with!

There’s no time to worry now. My hymen has already broken just from trying to masturbate, so I have to become the modern reincarnation of Eros that I was meant to be. Just you wait, world! I don’t know how I’m going to do it, but soon the world will be begging to drown in pleasure from my incredible skills! I’m Yamada, and soon the entire school will be my fuck buddies!


End file.
